It's Always the Quiet Ones
by spangladesh920
Summary: Timmy thinks he has found out his girlfriend's dark side...but is it true? Why do I always suck at summaries?


_Summary: Timmy thinks he has found out a darker side to his girlfriend Tootie, but is it true? Hilarity ensues at Timmy's expense (like always!). _

_Disclaimer: You should know by now that I only own my thoughts and I am borrowing Butch Hartman's characters. Also, all characters and other Star Wars material belong to George Lucas. Oh, and Timmy and Tootie are now in their Junior year of High School here. _

Timmy was excited about the costume party that he and Tootie had been invited to that night. It had been ages since the two were able to go out (on account of Timmy saving his money for Prom), and they both were busy getting their costumes ready. Timmy had decided to go as Anakin Skywalker, but Tootie was keeping her costume a secret, and it was driving Timmy crazy not knowing.

"I wonder what she is going as guys." he said to his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well sport, she's probably keeping it a secret for a good reason, not just to drive you up the wall." Wanda said with a smile.

"Yeah, and anyway it's not like you can wish yourself invisible again, walk over their and see for yourself." Cosmo added with that perpetually goofy look on his face.

"That's it! Cosmo that's perfect!" Timmy yelled, pumping his fists.

"Timmy, remember what happened the last time you wished yourself invisible, I had to poof into a bat just to find you." Wanda said with concern in her voice.

"I remember Wanda, that's why I'm modifying that wish. Guys, I wish that I was invisible…and that you were the only two creatures that can see and hear me…and that once I set foot back here that I reappear!" They raised their wands, Wanda adding "Wow, that was very specific sweetie." _POOF_ Timmy had become invisible.

Timmy, now invisible, still had to creep out of his house as not to raise the ire of his parents. He crept down the stairs barefoot, and found that they were on the couch once again watching _It Came From The Haunted Volcano: In 3-D_.

"AHHHH! IT'S SO REAL!" they yelled in terror.

"HOLD ME HONEY!" his dad yelled, jumping into his wife's lap. Timmy just rolled his eyes and snuck out the back door.

He giggled all the way down the street to Tootie's house. Ever since Vicky had first gone to rehab, and then gone to college in Brightburg did the once ever present storm clouds lift from above the unimpressive structure. At first, it was hard for Timmy to find it, but once he did, and he and Tootie started dating did he spend a good bit of time there. As he drew nearer, he noticed that her dad's car was not in the driveway, but that her mother's was, so he had to sneak in the back door. He crept towards the stairs, and heard both Tootie, and her mom talking. By the sounds of it, they were in her room, so that's where he went.

He slowly pushed open her door, and found her standing in front of her mirror. She was wearing an all black leather dress that looked very tight, and very skimpy in places. Timmy started salivating as he watched her wriggle around, trying to get comfortable.

"Mom this is perfect, it's just like in the movie." Tootie said, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Your welcome sweetie, I know Timmy is going to love it. Oh, and here is something to go with it." She handed Tootie a box, and when she opened it, Tootie pulled out a bullwhip!

Timmy freaked out, and he flew down the steps screaming his head off, and he didn't stop until he got back to his house. Cosmo and Wanda tried in vain to keep pace with him, but decided it would be best to just poof back to his room and wait for him. Timmy walked in his room out of breath, his eyes wide open in horror.

"It's _always_ the quiet ones!" was all he could say over and over again.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Wanda asked after about two minutes of this.

Timmy caught his breath and explained: "They say that the quiet, unassuming ones are always the ones that are into that stuff, but I didn't think _Tootie_ was!"

"Into what Timmy?" Cosmo asked, confused.

"Bb-bondage, very kinky stuff like that." Timmy said, calming down.

"And just _where_ did you learn about stuff like that young man?" Wanda asked in a very stern parental voice.

Timmy averted his eyes to the floor, "Internet" he finally said. Wanda rolled her eyes in disgust at her godson.

**What was **_**really**_** going on:**

Tootie looked in shock at what her mom had given her.

"Mom, a bullwhip?" she said, stunned.

"Well you know, with the way this dress looked, I thought it would be appropriate dear. Plus, you can keep Timmy in line with it if he starts flirting with other girls." she said, cracking it.

"_MOM!_" was all Tootie could say. Her mom just smiled and left the room, leaving Tootie to wonder about her own mother as she also began to wonder if she heard the backdoor slam shut.

**Meanwhile:**

Timmy was looking for a way out of this date, not wanting to even _think_ of what the end of the evening could lead to. He decided to call her and fake like he was sick and beg off that way. He was just about to pick up the phone, when his parents called up to him to remind him that he about a half an hour to get ready before his date.

"Great, now either I call her and tell her I'm sick and can't go, which will piss her off, or I can go, and go through whatever sick torture Tootie has planned for after the party."

"It could be worse Timmy." Cosmo said with a grin.

"How could it possibly be worse Cosmo?"

"It could be marriage!" Cosmo said in a fit of laughter. Wanda, angered by that last statement, puffed up an anvil topped with a cinder block and dropped it on his head, sending him crashing to the floor with a terrific grunt.

"Come on Timmy, there has to be another explanation for this." Wanda said, trying to reassure Timmy, while at the same time wondering if Timmy was right.

Before Timmy could answer her, his cell phone began to ring, Timmy eyed it nervously, but finally answered.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

_Are you ready to go my love? _came Tootie's sweet voice from the other end of the connection.

Timmy was about to fake a big cough, but he heard her mom in the background.

_Tootie honey, I'm so sorry. Your dad just got home, and he told me what your costume is really supposed to be. I guess I got yours and his old Minnesota Smith costume mixed up. I forgot I got this to finish your costume. _

Timmy nearly fainted. So she _wasn't _into that garbage after all. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead as he heard her reply to her mother.

_It's ok mom, but you had me worried there for a minute. This is the perfect finishing touch. So anyway, Timmy are you ready to go. _

"Give me fifteen minutes, and I'll be there to pick you up babe."

_Ok sweetie, see you in fifteen minutes. I love you. _

"I love you too Tootie."

With that, Timmy hastily put on his costume, and arrived at the front door right on time. He took one look at her and he started to salivate once more. She was dressed exactly like Padmé from _Attack of the Clones._

"You look…absolutely stunning baby." he said, salivating once more.

"You don't look half bad yourself honey, now let's go…I've got a very strange story to tell you in the car." she said, giving her home one last half concerned, half relieved glance.

Timmy just smiled at her. "Oh, I'm sure it can't be _that _bad my love." he said, giving a small wink to the pink and green wristbands as they walked arm-in-arm to his car.

**The End**

_A/N: Read and review please. I guess the moral is: Don't judge until you've got all the facts. I hope everyone enjoyed this and got a good laugh out of it. _


End file.
